Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate generally to an apparatus and method for managing information on voice calls and text messages exchanged through a mobile telephone switching network, and more specifically, to an apparatus and a method for providing an integrated message management service that manages information on a voice call and a text message.
Discussion of the Background
The mobile telephone system supports voice call and text message exchange between mobile terminals. Recently, smartphones can send and receive voice calls and text messages through the mobile phone switching network. A smartphone generally has a voice call management application for controlling the voice call function and managing voice call information, such as the time of receiving and sending a voice call, the counterpart of the voice call, total call duration, etc. The user can execute the voice call management application to inquire the voice call history and the detailed information of the voice call, and delete the inquired voice call information. On the other hand, a smartphone generally also has a text message management application that controls a text message function and stores information, for example, the time for receiving and sending a text message, the counterpart of the text message, contents of the text message, etc. The user can execute the text message management application to inquire the text message history and the detailed information of the text message, and delete the inquired text message information.
However, since the voice call application and the text message application in a conventional smartphone are executed independently, the voice call information and the text message information cannot be managed at once. In addition, the conventional voice call application and the text message application do not provide any additional functions other than its functions of receiving/transmitting a voice call/text message and managing voice call/text message information. Therefore, even when other additional functions in association with voice calls and text messages sent and received by the user were desired, it may be difficult to immediately execute the additional functions.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.